Splitting Personalities
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: Draco has done it! He managed to become an animagus! The problem is, he can’t change back. And what does Harry have to say when he’s confronted by the three personalities of his worst enemy? ^__^ HP/DM…Please r/r.*uploaded chp.4*
1. Three heads are better than one?

~¤ Splitting Personalities ¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

No not mine.

Warning:::

First attempt on a romantic comedy. And it's slash ( HP/DM ). Do keep an open mind.

Spoilers:::

None that I can think of.

Summary:::

Draco has done it! He managed to become an animagus! The problem is, he can't change back. And what does Harry have to say when he's confronted by the three personalities of his worst enemy? ^__^ HP/DM…Please r/r.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's left voice

__

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's middle voice

****

".…bla bla…." Is Draco's right voice

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 1

«¤ Three heads are better than one? ¤»

(Outside Hogwarts)

The full moon was shining overhead. He had slipped past Filch and had headed towards the privacy of the Forbidden Forest. With the book in his hand, Draco Malfoy stopped at the edge of the woods and glanced around to make sure no one was present.

Satisfied, he sat down under an Ash tree nearby and took out his wand. 

"Lumos." He whispered.

A tiny beam of light shone from the tip of his wand and lit up the cover of the 'borrowed' library book.

'15 Easy Steps to Become an Animagus' it read.

Draco flipped open the thin book and proceeded to the first step.

(1) Make sure the procedure is taken place under a full moon.

With that Draco glanced up into the midnight sky. Stars glittered in the heavens around a full and bright moon. 

(2) Drink a glass of water.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Nevertheless, he conjured up a glass of water and drank it in a gulp.

(3) Draw a white circle on the ground.

He murmured a spell and there was a circle on the forest floor.

(4) Dance around the circle five times.

Draco blinked. He rechecked the cover of the book to make sure it wasn't titled '15 Easy Steps to Become a Lunatic'. Seeing that the title hadn't changed, he returned to staring at the 4th step in disbelief. 

"If you say so." He shrugged and went on to dance. He felt absolutely ridiculous. 

After that he turned over the page and went through the book step by step.

By the time he finished the 13th step, he was exhausted; having gone through, skipping, running, flapping his arms, crawling on all fours, and even singing!

(14) Repeat out the words 'I am of the animagi, Of the animagi am I ' ten times.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and began chanting.

"I am of the animagi, Of the animagi am I, I am of the animagi, Of the animagi am I, I am……….of the am animagi am I."

When he finished the incantation, Draco wiped away his sweat as the liquid trickled down the side of his face. He was very anxious and excited now. The next step would be the last and it was his ticket to becoming an animagus. Carefully, he read on.

(15) Remain inside the circle while concentrating in your mind on changing your body. An image of an animal will appear to you. Concentrate on transforming into that animal for it is your chosen animagus form.

"This is it." He muttered to himself.

Draco concentrated hard. At first there was only darkness in his mind, but that made way to form a long and slender shape. He focused all his thought and energy to force himself to change into that animal.

There was a tingling sensation that went through his body. The next thing he knew, the world had become bigger to his eyes. He could not feel his limbs yet there was a feeling of extra parts of his body. Further inspection found that it is now completely transformed. He had done it! He is now an animagus! Draco Malfoy sneered. What to do with this new ability? Torture the Gryffindors of course. 

Letting himself get used to his new body, his eyes wandered back to the book. His wand lay by its side as were his dark colored robes. Flexing his black-striped orange tail, he flipped the book to read the last page.

'Congratulations! You are now an aspiring animagus, an envious desire of many others. You now have the ability to transform from man to beast to man in mere seconds. Just concentrate on the form you want to change into. Good luck and have fun!'

"Oh yes, we'll have lots of fun. For now, it's time to change back."

He concentrated again on changing back. He concentrated hard. He focused all his thoughts. He centered all his energy.

Nothing happened. 

****

"Oh damn shit! What the hell is going on?" 

"Wait, I'll check the book."

There on the bottom of the page was some scribbling.

'Warning! The process of changing back will be unsuccessful if the caution mentioned earlier is not heeded.'

__

"Huh? What caution?"

There was further scribbling as Draco read on with now nervous eyes.

'Note:: To those people who are not only careless but stupid, the caution is mentioned on the inside of the book cover.'

"Huh?"

"What?!!"

****

"Stupid??!!"

Resisting the urge to chew the book up and swallow it, Draco turned over the pages to the book cover. There at the bottom of the said cover was the familiar scrawl.

'Caution: Before attempting this course, be certain that you are not near any Ash trees for the natural magic of the tree will tamper with the magic needed for the transformation.' 

Draco's eyes widened and he looked to his side. There it was. The Ash tree just stood there as the gentle breeze played with its leaves, taunting and laughing at him. The woods suddenly seemed as if to gather together to mock and ridicule him. Even a distant howl of laughter from a wolf appeared to echo through forest.

****

"#&#%^#@&%@!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up."

__

"Sigh."

¤~¤~¤

(Inside Hogwarts)

Draco Malfoy was in deep trouble. 

Not just any trouble. It was one where you get stuck in and may never hope to get out alive or intact without a deep gash in your dignity.

No matter how many times he had tried, he just couldn't change back. He needed help.

****

"I knew we shouldn't have tried that stunt. But no…And you just had to sit by an ASH tree. Of all the bloody trees in the whole damn forest, you had to pick an Ash tree." 

"Shut up! I'm trying to figure out where we are going. Things just look so big from down here."

__

"Yeah….Be quiet. Where are we going again?"

The other two voiced out a heavy sigh.

****

"You idiot. Pay more attention! Honestly, I'd never guess we were one and the same."

"That's enough! We're going to find help. We need to find Potter."

__

"Oh…you mean Harry?"

This time they groaned. Draco had to stop himself from biting his dreamy head off.

"Let's go."

****

"Whatever. As if you know the way."

__

"Where are we going again?" 

¤~¤~¤

(Gryffindor Tower)

It was nearly midnight. Harry Potter sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. He had had another dream about Voldemort. And it wasn't the normal ones he had that had blood and death in them. Instead of maiming and torturing people, the Dark Lord was singing and dancing to the lovely tune of Barney's trademark song, all the while wearing a purple dinosaur suit. 

It was a horrible nightmare.

"Note to self. Never take heavy snacks while going through a first year's storybook before going to bed. Especially one that is on Barney." Harry murmured under his breath.

His stomach grumbled in response to the word 'snacks'. Harry sighed as he slipped on his father's invisible cloak and headed out towards the kitchens.

(Dobby might make some supper for me if I asked. A sandwich or something.) He thought, almost regretting the fact that he had skipped dinner in order to revise on his Potions. There was going to be a quiz the next day and Harry did not want to give Snape the satisfaction of taking points from Gryffindor. 

Tip toeing soundlessly, Harry made his way down the flight of stairs and walked into the barren path that led to the kitchens. The night was silent save for the occasional hooting of owls from the forest, the hissing conversation of snakes that echoed of the wall of the corridor and the crackle of flames that lit the hallway and….hmm wait a minute. Snakes? In the corridor? 

"Hold on. Was that a right at that junction or was it suppose to be left?"

****

"Hah! I knew you didn't know the way. You couldn't find the end of our tail if it'd save our life."

__

"What junction?"

****

"Oh shut up you idiot. Go back to day-dreaming." 

Harry stood still as the hissing drew nearer and the squabbles grew louder. Then the source of all the voices rounded the corner and came into view.

Harry held in his breath as he was finally able to study the full striking features of the stunning creature. Its three heads stood about two feet in the air and the last five feet of the serpent's body was curled up about behind it. The light from flames glinted off the shiny and vivid orange scales striped with black. Each pair of eyes for each of its heads was different in color. Ruby crimson for the right, soft gold for the middle, and liquid silver for the left. 

It was a Runespoor. Harry had never seen a live one before. 

The sight was baffling enough but Harry was a living creature. And living creatures need oxygen to keep on living. Holding his breath for so long didn't fulfill this requirement. 

Gasping and gaping for lost air, Harry hadn't realize that he was making sounds. Sounds that had attracted three pairs of hidden ears. 

****

"Well, well. I can smell you Potter." 

"Get out from under that cloak. Filch is two floors down. "

__

"What are you doing out here, Harry?"

Harry looked up and realized that all of the Runespoor's heads was staring at straight at him. Well at least two of the heads. The middle one was looking straight through him. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and squatted down to better view the serpent.

"I-I was um..um walking around. What are *you* doing here? And how do you know my name?" Harry asked it in Parseltongue curiously. There was something familiar about it.

"Hah! As if. Obviously he's going to stuff his greedy face in the kitchen again."

"Shut up! We need to explain the situation."

__

"You will help us won't you, Harry?"

"Help you? Why do you need my help?" Harry asked growing more and more curious. The voices were familiar.

****

"Go ahead tell him. He'd probably hit his head on a rock."

A voice that he had heard almost everyday.

"I will. I'm figuring out how to make it short and understandable for Potter's simple mind."

A voice that he dreaded. So familiar.

****

"Then hurry up! The rate you're going, I'd have white scales by then." 

Something clicked in Harry's mind. That's it! Harry spoke in a hurry as he made the connection.

"You know. You all sound a lot like that idiot Malfoy. Hah! That git thinks his so great, with that great hair and that great body and that great…" 

__

"Harry, we are Draco Malfoy."

"…and that great….What did you just say?!!!"

****

"We're…."

"Draco…."

__

"Malfoy…"

Harry stared. Then he took an uneasy step back but tripped on the slippery material of the cloak and fell backwards. His head hit the floor and Harry fainted from the impact. 

****

"Told you so." 

"This is going to take a lot of work."

__

"Harry?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note::

(1) The Runespoor is a three headed snake. The left head is the planner. It decides where to go and what to do next. The middle head is the dreamer. The right head is the critic and evaluates the efforts of the left and middle with continuous irritable hissing.

Info from:: 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander

Please review!!! ^__^

Has this been done before? Leave me a link if it had. 

Review!!! =P

=CF=


	2. Harry's Pet

~¤ Splitting Personalities ¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

No not mine.

Warning:::

First attempt on a romantic comedy. And it's slash ( HP/DM ). Do keep an open mind.

Spoilers:::

None that I can think of.

Summary:::

Draco has done it! He managed to become an animagus! The problem is, he can't change back. And what does Harry have to say when he's confronted by the three personalities of his worst enemy? ^__^ HP/DM…Please r/r.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's left voice

__

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's middle voice

****

".…bla bla…." Is Draco's right voice

º….bla bla….º is Harry's speech in Parseltongue. (I will **not** put this up when Harry is **only** talking to **Draco**)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 2 

«¤ Harry's pet ¤»

(one of Hogwarts many corridors)

****

"Get up you idiot!! Get up!!!"

Harry Potter who was lying on the floor, waved blindly at the source of the noise. He closed his eyes even tighter and moved his arm to cover his ears trying to ignore the sound. 

"Just one more minute, Ron." 

__

"Ron?"

Harry continued murmuring while clutching the cloak like a blanket and used his arm as a pillow.

"Let me get back to sleep."

"Oooh Harry dear, I have something to tell you….." The voice said in a playful tone.

"Wha-what is it?" Harry said sleepily.

****

"WAKE UP NOW!!!!"

"Aaaaaa! Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" Harry bolted upright. Then he gave out a tired yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he got up onto his feet and leaned against the stone wall. 

"Last night was horrible. I didn't get much sleep. I had this awful nightmare about that jerk Malfoy." Harry grunted out and yawned again.

****

"Reeeeally?"

"Yeah…I dreamt that Malfoy was a snake and that he had.." Harry's voice trailed off when he realized that he had heard hissing from his mouth rather than normal speech.

****

"Oh please, do go on. It sounds interesting."

__

"Yeah, Harry's voice does sound interesting."

"Uh..I think he meant what Potter was saying and not how he was saying it."

__

"Oh."

****

"Someone just shoot me."

Slowly Harry looked down and stared. There it was, the creature from his dream last night..um actually it was only about half an hour ago. He backed away uncertainly against the wall and stuttered out.

"M-malfoy?? I-is that really y-you??"

****

"Congratulations!! That is correct!! You've won a one way ticket to Slow-and-Stupid-Land!! Enjoy your trip and have lots of fun!!"

__

"Hey. That was mean." 

"We really shouldn't do that if we want to ask him for help."

Harry sighed as he slumped down onto the floor again and hugged his knees to his chest. He looked back at the three headed snake as it slithered up to his legs and stared at him with its mismatched eyes while flickering its cute little forked tongues.

"So what **had** happened to you Malfoy?" Harry said curiously with a raised eyebrow.

¤~¤~¤

(Walking down another corridor)

"I can't believe it! You actually picked the one tree that would ruin the whole spell to be near to. That's simply hillarious!! Hahahaha!" Harry said laughing as quietly as he could, though he wasn't very successful at.

Both the middle and right head glared at the left one. 

"What?! So it's my fault now?" 

****

"You ARE the planner. God help if dreamer here was the one doing the planing."

__

"So what if I was?"

****

"YOU WERE??!!"

__

"Oops."

"I knew it! No wonder all that had happened. Dreamer here had been the dominant one." 

****

"I'm going to kill you!!!"

Harry was choking with more laughter and he had to struggle to keep his hold on Malfoy's clothes, his own cloak and the library book as his body shook violently. He had gone off to pick up the things Malfoy had left behind near the forest while Malfoy slithered by his side, explaining what had happened.

"You guys, haha, stop that. You'll make me laugh even, hahaha, louder and we'll all get, ha, caught!" Harry managed to say out between laughing and catching his breath.

****

"I'm glad you find this funny Potter."

__

"I'm glad too!"

****

"I was being sarcastic you idiot!!"

__

"You were?"

****

"For God's sake, yes! You are such a dimwit!"

__

"I-I am?"

"Uh…I think we should keep it down."

"I think he's right." 

__

"Y-you do?" he said sadly_._

****

"I'm amazed. You don't really agree with me, do you?"

"No, I don't. I mean yes, I do. I mean..ugh this is getting confusing." Harry could almost feel his eyes swirling in his head in confusion.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"What I meant was, I don't think that he is a dimwit." Harry said pointing to the middle head. It sighed happily. 

Then he pointed to the right head. "I do however, don't agree with him." The right head shrugged and looked away.

Lastly, he pointed to the left head "And I think he is right. We should keep our voices down. We might get…"

"Caught!!" Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker grinned down menacingly at him.

"Shit." Harry muttered a silent curse 

¤~¤~¤

(Dumbledore's office)

Filch had half-walked, half-dragged Harry to the Headmaster's office. Muttering the password softly so that Harry couldn't hear, he had pushed the reluctant boy into the room as soon as the gargoyle had stepped aside.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was at his table, writing on a bit of parchment with an almost ancient looking quill. Fawkes was already fast asleep on its perch and didn't even notice the new company. As the headmaster wrote on, Harry briefly wondered if the old wizard ever slept at all.

Dumbledore looked up suddenly, slightly surprised at the 'visit'. Filch told him about Harry loitering in the hallway well past bedtime. The headmaster nodded, smiling casually and dismissed the caretaker. Filch left the office to haunt another corridor and to terrorize other students who were unfortunate enough to get caught.

After Filch left, Dumbledore gestured for Harry to seat on the couch in front of him. Nervously Harry sat down, but said nothing. The deafening silence was broken by the older wizard's amused voice.

"Well Harry my boy, you do know of the school rule number 173?"

"Um…Always put down the toilet seats, sir?"

The headmaster appeared puzzled for a while.

"What? Oh, yes. Quite right. What I meant was rule number 137."

"No wandering away from the house towers after lights out. Yes I know sir." Harry said guiltily.

"I see." Dumbledore put on a serious face and he looked at Harry tentatively.

Harry cringed under the weight of the stare and slumped deeper and deeper into the couch. He didn't think that the headmaster would be that angry.

"Well, I suppose I should have expected that from the son of the best rule breaker in Hogwarts history. Don't you think so, Harry?" Dumbledore suddenly said smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry gulped and laughed nervously in agreement. "I'm very sorry, professor. It's just that I was hungry and.."

"That's quite alright Harry. What you need is a week's detention and 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor House. Hopefully you won't take to exploring school grounds late at night?"

"Yes sir." Harry said almost relieved.

****

"Hey! That's not fair! Potter's getting off it easy!"

__

"Shhhh"

"Be quiet."

"Well, and what do we have here?" Dumbledore said with an amused tone in his voice.

__

"Oh no. Do something Harry!"

Harry looked around searching for an excuse. Finally he said,

"It's uh.. nothing sir. Just the wind."

"Why my dear boy, I didn't know that you could make hissing sounds with wind under your robes." The headmaster replied smiling cunningly.

"Well I-I, uh.."

"It's quite alright, Harry. I'm merely curious. That's all."

Harry sighed as he reached under his robes to untangle the snake from the length of his arm. Malfoy had decided to tag along since he had a hard time finding his way around and had managed to slip onto Harry's hand unnoticed by Filch. For the moment, he wished he hadn't.

As the striking serpent was revealed before the old wizard, Dumbledore's smile dropped a notch and was replaced with a hint of worry.

"Harry, is this creature yours?" 

"What do you mean sir?"

"Is that your pet Harry? If not, than it must be a wild serpent and it could be a danger to the students. If it is wild, then it should go back to where it belongs. Which is most probably the Forbidden Forest." 

****

"What??!!"

º Now that's a good idea, isn't it Malfoy? You should enjoy a nice holiday in the Forbidden Forest. Take it as a wildlife adventure. º

__

"No Harry! Help us! Say something!" 

º Like what? º

"Say that we're your new pet." 

º You do know, you owe me big time for this. I want to know what I get in return. º

****

"A clear conscience?"

º Say hello to the centaurs for me Malfoy. º

"No wait! What do you suggest Potter?" 

º Hmm, let me think. Ah yes I know. You'll owe me 10 favors/deeds of which I can do with you in whatever way I wish. º

****

"Two favors."

º Eight. º

****

"Four."

º Six. º

****

"Five."

º Nine. º

__

"Seven?"

º Deal!!!! º Harry said grabbing the end of his tail and shaking it.

****

"No!!! Dreamer you idiot! Leave the bargaining to me."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Harry said under his breath excitedly.

"I'm sorry Harry. What did you say?" Dumbledore was looking at Harry, confused with the whole incomprehensible conversation.

"Um..I said that it **is** my pet, sir."

"Hmm…I can't say I approve much of pets such as Runespoors, Harry. They do have that reputation of being favorite pets of Dark wizards. However, I will not be one to judge on reputation alone. You may keep it on the condition that no harm befalls any of the students or staff at Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." The headmaster gave a smile and a slight nod. "And make sure you take good care of…"

"Mal.."

****

"Stop! You can't tell him our name, you nitwit!"

º Then what? º

"Make something up!"

__

"How about Draco?"

****

"That's the same thing. Quit dreaming around!"

"Harry?"

(Uh..Draco Draco Draco…I got it!) Harry suddenly had an idea.

"It's Codra, sir."

Dumbledore's expression changed from one of confusion to curiosity.

"Hmm…What about it's three heads?"

"Left's Blossom, middle's Bubbles and the right one's Buttercup." Harry replied immediately.

****

"POTTER!!!"

__

"Harry!"

"Potter!!!"

"Hahaha. Sorry, I had to say that." Harry laughed sincerely.

"Actually, I think..I will call the left one, Sildra, the middle one, Goldra and the right one, Rudra."

****

"Now that's more decent Potter."

º Glad you think so. º

"Those are nice names you have chosen my boy. Well then, take care of Codra properly Harry. I hear Runespoors are quite a task to handle. You may leave now and I suggest you get some sleep. You still have hmm.. let's see four more hours before your first class?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh my God! Thank you sir! Bye sir! See you sir!" Harry shouted out hurriedly. He grabbed Malfoy by his tail and dashed out of the office with the serpent's three heads flying horizontally in the air..

****

"AAAAAA!!!!"

"I'm going to be sick."

__

"Look Harry! I'm flying! I'm flying!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

OMG!! 16 reviews!!(broke my record of reviews per chapter ^__^) Thank you so much!!!

Jhd2u, scarlet-fever8, Sillie, me, Forfirith, moriavis, Kimmy, Whitethorn, nightwing, Remmy, Liliku, WildfireFriendship, Anar, Violet Rose, Belle and Akiko!.

I love u all N I hope U'll keep on reading!! 

Quick note::

(1) The Runespoor was once a favorite pet of Dark wizards

Info from:: 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander

(2) Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are the Powerpuff girls ^__^ (but I guess all of you know that) and their personalities almost match perfectly.

(3) "I'm flying.Jack I'm flying." Comes from Titanic. ^___^

Alright people! Do the R thing! ^__^

=CF=


	3. Agreements and Research

~¤ Splitting Personalities ¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

No not mine.

Warning:::

First attempt on a romantic comedy. And it's slash ( HP/DM ). Do keep an open mind.

Spoilers:::

None that I can think of.

Summary:::

Draco has done it! He managed to become an animagus! The problem is, he can't change back. And what does Harry have to say when he's confronted by the three personalities of his worst enemy? ^__^ HP/DM…Please r/r.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's left voice (Sildra)

__

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's middle voice (Goldra)

****

".…bla bla…." Is Draco's right voice (Rudra)

º….bla bla….º Is Harry's speech in Parseltongue. (I will **not** put this up when Harry is **only** talking to **Draco**)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 3

«¤ Agreements and Research ¤»

(Hogwarts Library)

Harry was leafing through the pages of a worn out book. His emerald eyes glazed over each of the sentences searching for the cure to Malfoy's problem as traces of a past conversation ran through his mind.

~~~~~~~~

"You have to help us change back Potter."

"Really? Why should I?" Harry said mischievously.

****

"WHAT!!"

"Look at it this way, Malfoy. If it was me who got changed, not that I'm that dumb anyway, would you have helped ME?"

"But we had a deal. Seven favors, remember?" Sildra said confidently.

"That was for saving you from the change of habitat. I don't remember saying anything about helping you change back."

Rudra and Sildra's jaws dropped and hung open. Both of them stared dumbly at Harry.

__

"Hey guys what did he say? I wasn't listening. Why are your mouths open so wide?" Goldra asked not wanting to miss out.

"Just do the same thing." Sildra said casually.

__

"Ok!" Goldra smiled and dropped his jaws, glad to play a part in this interesting game. _"Hey guys are we cooling ourselves off? I remember reading that crocodiles gape their mouths to lose heat. Or are we trying to catch some prey? I remember reading about these kind of fish that lie waiting with its mouth open and when its prey comes near it will snap its mouth shut. Or are….."_

Meanwhile Rudra and Sildra were glaring at Harry, disappointed that they weren't a basilisk instead. Harry merely stared back innocently and shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't the slightest clue what Malfoy was talking about before.

****

"Why you little damn snake!!!" 

"Look who's talking. Frankly Malfoy, I might get used to the idea of you being a runespoor."

****

"I'll bite your head off!! Then I'll bite one of your precious friends!! I'm poisonous Potter! Don't you forget!" 

"Just you try. The second after you do, I'll have you defanged and thrown out faster than you can say 'Forbidden Forest'." Harry countered, smirking.

****

"@#%&@#$**%$!!!" 

__

"..or are we…wha, hey what's going on? Why is Rudra saying those things?" 

"Potter's not going to helps us. And since no one else can understand us…" Sildra said calculatively trailing off.

****

"We're doomed." Rudra finished for him.

__

"What do you mean?" Goldra's eyes are getting bigger.

"It means we're stuck like this for good."

__

"B-but Har-ry?" Goldra said looking at the boy hopefully.

****

"Which part of 'Potter's not going to help us' don't you understand, dunderhead?" Rudra said gritting his teeth while glaring daggers at Harry.

__

"B-but b-but…" Goldra stammered on, his eyes getting misty and his lips trembling.

Looking at Goldra, Harry stopped smirking and stared at him worriedly. Rudra and Sildra too turned towards the wobbling head curiously. 

(He wouldn't….) Harry thought horrified.

Then,

__

"Waaaaaaaaa!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" 

Harry dropped his head. (He would.) He brought his hands up to cover his ears trying to block out the sound of Goldra crying. 

Rudra and Sildra, who weren't that fortunate, fought for control over their tail since they had no hands to cover up their ears.

"Goldra stop crying!" Harry shouted out over the loud noise. A tiny feeling of guilt had begun to creep into him as the wailing grew louder.

__

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa!"

"Goldra please??!!"

__

"Waaaaaaa!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll help! I'll help change you back! Just please stop crying!" Harry shouted out hastily, desperate for the crying to stop.

Goldra stopped crying suddenly. _"Ok Harry!" _

Then he looked at Harry smiling innocently and flickered out his forked tongue.

Harry blinked. Sildra blinked. Rudra blinked.

"Hey, great one Goldra!! I wouldn't have thought about using that way."

****

"Haha. Not bad squirt. You've got some brains after all."

__

"Hmm? What did I do?" 

"Nevermind. I take back what I just said." Rudra sighed, shaking his head.

__

"Eh?"

"Just remember our deal Potter, I hold you onto your word." Sildra said to a disbelieving Harry.

(I can't believe he did that.) Harry was still blinking a few times.

"Fine! I'll help you change back. Just remember that you still owe me those favors." Harry finally said reluctantly.

"Fine."

****

"Whatever."

__

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed as he flipped through the book.

(I still can't believe he tricked me! Now he's resting comfortably in my room and I'm stuck here doing this! It's not fair!) He thought. 

"It's not fair!" Harry shouted out frustrated.

"MR. POTTER!!! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY! SO KEEP QUIET! YOU STUDENTS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE LIBRARY! EVERYTIME YOU WOULD MAKE UNNECCESARY NOICE AND DISRUPT THE PEACE OF THE LIBRARY. ALWAYS SHOUTING AND.."

"Uh, Mdm. Pince? You're shouting even louder than I am. People are staring." Harry whispered to the librarian who had made her way towards him.

"Oh I am? Ehehe.." The librarian laughed nervously. "Um..carry on everyone…" she gestured nervously at the astonished students. Then she suddenly turned to Harry, "Another word from you Mr. Potter and you're banned from the library for a month. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head so fast he thought it might fall off.

Satisfied Mdm. Pince walked back towards the counter murmuring about inconsiderate boys. She was just getting to the juicy part of the romance novel she had been reading. One would not have to wonder long on why she was so irritated. 

(Whew, that was close.) Harry wiped away his brow of sweat and resumed with his research.

For hours, he went through book after book but all seem to point to one thing. 

A potion.

One to counter the changes brought on by the animagus spell.

But as Harry looked on, the ingredients of the potion seemed very rare. Even the method of brewing the potion requires some spells Harry has never even heard of. 

Harry gave out a sigh as he glanced at the time. It was getting late. He cleared away all the books except two. One was the original '15 Easy Steps to Become an Animagus' book which Draco had 'borrowed' and the other was the book which had the instructions for the counter-potion oddly named "Counter-potions for Dummies."

(I'll have to ask Hermione to help me with the potion.) Harry thought as he made his way towards the counter to checkout the books. 

Mdm. Pince glared at him as she chopped the books and signed the checkout cards, obviously annoyed because she was interrupted from her novel again. Harry just stared back with wide confused emerald eyes.

She handed him the books, all the while not taking her eyes off Harry. Harry just smiled nervously at her. He murmured a thanks and hurried off with the books in hand.

¤~¤~¤

(Gryffindor Tower) 

Harry yawned heavily. All those research had made him tired and sleepy. He dropped the three books onto the gathering pile on the floor beside his bed unceremoniously. Ron, Seamus and Neville who share the same room as Harry were already asleep in their beds.

Harry yawned again for the umpteenth time as he dragged himself into the bathroom and lazily changed into his pajamas.

Trudging on heavy feet, he made his way towards his soft and comfortable bed. Half asleep, he dragged himself into bed and pulled the covers over his body. That was when he felt something warm slithering along the foot of the bed.

Drowsily, Harry murmured, "Codra, get off my bed. We agreed that you sleep in your cage or under the bed. So get o…" 

Harry drifted away into sleep before he could finish his sentence.

¤~¤~¤

Sometime just before dawn, Harry slowly awoke to a strange feeling. He pulled the covers up to his chin and shut his eyes tighter, willing the feeling to go away and leave him to sleep in peace. 

"Mmmm." 

Harry's eyes opened wide immediately and he felt much awake when he heard the soft but annoyed murmur. Then, the covers was pulled away from him. Harry then realized that his back was pushing against a warm, smooth plane. A nicely muscled arm was circling his waist. He could feel tender, even breaths blowing on his sensitive ear.

Gulping, Harry reluctantly turned around to face his supposed bedmate. Slowly, Harry turned his body, a bit disappointed of the loss of heat on his back; it had felt nice. 

(Ron?) Harry thought as felt the lean torso with his hands. He felt a slight blush over his cheeks as his eyes traveled from the covers up to the face of the person sleeping soundly next to him. It was relatively dark and Harry could only make out the contours of a beautiful face. With trembling hands, he reached for his wand on the bedside table and muttered "Lumos."

The spell lit up the area of Harry's bed and Harry squinted his eyes at the sudden light. The boy beside him stirred, as Harry made out a slightly pointed face and a pale complexion. Soft, silky white blond hair framed the handsome face and Harry stared in recognition as blue grey eyes opened slowly.

"P-potter?" came out a murmur.

Harry kept on staring without a word with eyes as big as bludgers. With a strange instinct, he pulled up the covers and looked under it. After he did, he resumed to staring at the boy who shared his bed.

Then Harry did what any decent wizard would do if he woke up to a naked Draco Malfoy by his side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I am Truly, Really, Absolutely Very sorry for the delay:::: I got LAZY!! ***No!! No bludgers please!!*** 

I know, I know, Bad CF! I'm also happen to be on a 'series-watching' streak. Got caught up with Meteor Garden 1 and 2 !! A wonderfully complicated love story!! Watch it if you got the chance! ^__^ (Oh no, an idea is forming from watching the series..stop! Must finish this first if not to be mauled and bludgered. @__@;; )

Anyway I'd like to thank U for reviewing! This makes SP my most successful story yet, thank you thank you!! Sorry to have kept U waiting. Hopefully I didn't and won't disappoint.

To::: 

Kimmy, Whitethorn, kindli, Kary-Malfoy, Bobagorn, LadyVader, me, Bunny-kuo, HarryRoxMiSox, NemKess, Liliku, WildfireFriendship, eudyptulaminor, shadow, Girl17, Gryphnwng, Aurenne, riyna*riddle, scarletfever, forfirith, Sillie, the one0010, Shinigami, Forfirith, Akima, Seraphic Brat, zipzoey, i-nv-u50, Felicia and She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho!!!!

Thanx u guys!!! Luv ya all!!!

(Hmmm… Most of you like Goldra =Draco's dreamy self= best…^___^ I wonder why? Hmm =))

Was that a cliffhanger? Heeheehee. ^___^

Review, 

Please? 

And I'll give you,

Um..some cheese? =P


	4. Everything Changes

~¤Splitting Personalities¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

No not mine.

Warning:::

First attempt on a romantic comedy. And it's slash ( HP/DM ). Do keep an open mind.

Spoilers:::

None that I can think of.

Summary:::

Draco has done it! He managed to become an animagus! The problem is, he can't change back. And what does Harry have to say when he's confronted by the three personalities of his worst enemy? ^__^ HP/DM…Please r/r.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's left voice (Sildra) ===='inner voice' when Draco's human

__

"….bla bla…." Is Draco's middle voice (Goldra) ===='inner voice' when Draco's human

****

".…bla bla…." Is Draco's right voice (Rudra) ===='inner voice' when Draco's human

º….bla bla….º Is Harry's speech in Parseltongue. (I will **not** put this up when Harry is **only** talking to **Draco**)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter 4

«¤ Everything Changes ¤» 

(Harry's dorm, Gryffindor Tower)

Draco Malfoy had slept. He had a nice dream. Lying in the bed, he had been warm and content. Then he felt a slight light in front of his closed eyes and heard a whisper of "Lumos" in a most familiar voice. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to find the face of one Harry Potter. He must still be dreaming.

"P-potter?" He managed to stammer out desperate to confirm it was a dream.

He stared at the boy whose wide open eyes were looking at him in disbelief. Oddly Harry broke his gaze and looked under the blankets. Then he resumed to staring at Draco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream shook Draco out of his dazed, just-awoken state. It also made him realize, that he felt nothing under the sheets. No clothes or robes nor any pajamas. This pointed him to one conclusion; he was sleeping in bed without any amount of clothes on him at all, in other words, naked. This wouldn't be much of a problem except that that bed was currently also occupied by someone named Harry Damned Bloody Potter. One who at the moment, is screaming his heart out. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another scream followed the present one as a horrified Draco decided to join in the festivities.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"M-mm, Harry?" came a tired sound from the other corner of the dorm room. 

Draco's sensitive ears picked up the sound over the noise and quickly realized that getting caught naked in a bed with Harry Potter in the middle of the night, in the middle of the boy's dorm, in the middle of Gryffindor Tower is definitely NOT a good thing.

****

'You got that right buddy.' A gruff and grouchy voice in his head agreed.

__

'Hmm..Why is it not a good thing?' This voice was dreamy and Draco could actually picture it drooling.

Then there was a third voice in his head. This one sounded neutral and practical. 'You better do something before the whole tower wakes up.'

****

'Yeah, like transfigure him into a rock.'

__

'Hey, that's good! Then I'll have a pet rock to play with!! Yay!!'

****

'……...'

'Uuuuh…'

Draco shook his head clear of the voices. (I must be going nuts. I'm hearing voices in my head.) He thought sadly. 

Meanwhile Harry was still screaming.

"Harry mate, is that you?"

Panicking, Draco sat up quickly and clamped his palm down on the open mouth trying to block out the sound. Unsuccessfully however, because it merely made Harry struggle against his hands while squirming hard to try and to get away, still screaming. Draco straddled him to pin him down, to stop him from struggling. It worked, but only partially. He leaned over and hissed angrily in to Harry's ear.

"Potter! Shut up damn it!!"

But he still could not get the damned mouth to stop screaming. (Hell, he must be in shock.) Draco thought.

"Harry?" another voice joined in.

(Shit. More of them are waking up!) 

****

'Do something! Do something!' 

(Oh the hell.) was the last coherent thought that came to mind as Draco Malfoy averted his hand from Harry Potter's mouth and replaced them with his own lips instead. All screams ceased to exist, except for the new ones in his head.

****

'AAAAAAAAA!!!!'

__

'Oooooooooo!!!'

'Hmmmmm…'

¤~¤~¤

Harry Potter had screamed. He had woken up to a nightmare. Then warm, luscious lips locked onto his own. 

Harry stopped screaming. His eyes drooped and his stare became a half-lidded gaze. His tense body stopped struggling as he started to relax and enjoy the sensation. Uncertainly he began to kiss back. This elicited a soft moan from the boy above him. Draco Malfoy's blue gray eyes were filled with something akin to lust as they stared into his emerald ones, making Harry blush heatedly.

"What's going on?"

Ron's drowsy voice snapped Harry back into reality. He became alert once more and pushed the blond dream back, breaking the kiss.

(Aww shit!! I kissed Malfoy!! And I liked it!! Damn! Damn! Damn! Ewwww!!!) Harry swore as he became angry and frustrated with this strange feeling that was swimming around in his head and heart. Taking note of the position he was in; he noticed for the first time that he was straddled by his worst enemy who also happened to be naked, on his own bed in his dorms.

Resisting the urge to yell furiously at him, Harry did the next best thing. He poked his eyes, punched his nose and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Then he pushed him off the bed. Draco landed with heavy thud cursing loudly and Harry quickly shoved him under the bed telling him to keep quiet.

Just in time as well because as Harry sat up in bed with his feet dangling over the edge, he heard Ron mutter a spell and the whole room was lit up.

Ron, Seamus and Neville approached his bed rubbing their eyes wearily and yawning every few seconds.

"What's wrong Harry? I heard you screaming. I thought I was dreaming at first." Ron asked a bit worried.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Seamus questioned.

"W-was i-it You-Know-W-Who?" Neville stammered out timidly.

Before Harry could open his mouth to answer, Ron intercepted.

"Nah. That's not the same scream. Usually he just screams for a second or two and then he hyperventilates and faints. That's why I wasn't too worried."

"Oh. Then what was it?" Seamus asked.

"Must be something else, something more horrible I guess for him to shout so long and in different tones too." Ron stated.

"Like what?" Neville grew afraid.

"Hmm…I dunno."

"So what was it Harry?" Seamus asked curiously staring at him. Ron and Neville did the same as well.

"Umm…umm…" Harry was lost for words. Why must they turn their attention to him? 

Then, Ron's eyes widened in realization.

"I know! It's that git, Malfoy isn't it? You must have had a nightmare where he was like snogging you or something. Am I right or am I right?" 

"Umm…" Harry was speechless trying to figure out if his best friend was a psychic.

"Ha! I knew it! Anyone would scream like you did if they saw even a hair off that ugly git's head."

"Ugh..I sympathize Harry. It must have been terrible." Seamus stated shaking his head.

"Yeah. Absolutely horrible." Neville agreed.

"What the h—umph." Draco shouted angrily at his hurt pride.

Harry stuck his feet under his bed and muffled the noise. But not before Ron heard the sound.

"What was that, Harry?"

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently.

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Mmmmphmmphmph.."

"That noise."

¤~¤~¤

Meanwhile, Draco was turning into an interesting shade of green.

****

'@$!#@$@^%!! Get your bleeding foot out of my mouth!!'

__

'Hey Harry has cute toes!'

****

'EEWWWW!! GROSSS!!!'

'I'm gonna hurl.'

Draco bit Harry's feet and Harry yelped in pain, drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his feet on the edge of the bed.

"What's under there?" Seamus asked suspiciously nearing the bed.

"Eh..er..umm" Harry's mind was getting blank due to panic.

Draco rolled his eyes and cleared his voice. Trying to sound like Harry,

"Wait stop! I was practising my ventriloquism act!"

"When-three-loves-kiss-him act?!!!" Ron shouted backing away when he heard the muffled voice from under the bed.

He looked back at Harry but Harry's lips were not moving at all.

"My ven-tri-lo-qui-sm act. You know? As in, speaking so that the sounds seem to come from a source other than the speaker."

"Huh? But, but why are you doing that in the middle of the night?" asked a puzzled Seamus.

"I usually do this after I've been severely traumatized."

"Oh."

"I see."

"Yes, now if you'd excuse me, would you mind getting out of the room so that I can brood and be depressed until I get passed my traumatic experience alone?" the voice asked politely.

"Uh,,"

"Er…"

"Um.. sure. Come on guys. Let's sleep in the common room so that Harry can have his privacy." 

"Thank you. You are such understanding friends. I'm so lucky to have friends like you. (I'm really going to hurl now.) I'll show you to the door."

Ron, Seamus and Neville smiled at Harry who was staring back unblinking. Harry smiled back anxiously but otherwise did nothing.

"I said **I**'ll show you to the door!" came a shout from under the bed.

"Right! Come, come, I'll show you to the door!" Harry repeated quickly and ushered his friends who were wearing puzzled faces out the door and locked it shut.

When he heard the door shut, Draco sighed in relief and came out from under the bed. Then he heard Harry gasp and Draco saw him look away with a slight blush in his cheeks. 

"Your robes and wand are in my trunk. Get them and leave immediately. The deal is off and I hope never to speak to you again." Harry said, all the while trying not to look at the lean and beautifully muscled body of Draco Malfoy.

"Touché, Potter. You sound like you're breaking up with me." Draco said teasingly as he dressed up quickly.

"B-b-break u-up!" Harry sputtered, his face getting red and he looked ready to hex Draco into oblivion.

"Relax Potter, you're way too tense. I wouldn't go out with you even in a million years."

Harry looked down sheepishly, mentally scolding himself for letting Draco get to him so easily.

"Well, I wouldn't go out with you even if you came slithering and begging me to."

"So I'll have to find another way then, huh?" Draco suddenly whispered into his ears and stared sensually into Harry's eyes when he averted Harry's gaze to face him.

Harry's heart was beating loudly against his chest as Draco traced his soft delicate fingers from his shoulders to his nape. 

'Thump Thump Thump'

(God, I didn't even hear him come up to me. And what did he mean by another way? God. God.)

"I..I uh..I" Harry stammered out not knowing what to say as Draco leaned closer to him. Draco frowned and his lips trembled. He looked pained as if he was trying to hold something back. Then,

"MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! Hahhaha!! Oh god Potter! You really should look at your face!! Hahahaa!!"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. Then he realized he'd been playing into Draco's hands like a stupid lovesick puppy. His eyes grew dark and a storm cloud grew above his head. His fist are shaking with anger and one could practically feel steam come from him.

"Hahaha..Uh oh.." Draco managed to say before a fist connected with his face and Harry jumped on him pinning him to the floor.

A few more punches left shocked Draco with a black eye on the dorm floor.

"Ouch." Was all he said when he brought his hand to caress the sore spot. 

Harry was seething but had calmed down a bit after releasing his anger on Draco. Sparing a glance on the floor he watched as Draco winced when trying to get up. 

Guiltily, Harry offered him his hand and helped Draco up. "Sorry." He murmured very softly. Then, "Now get out!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Draco said heading towards the door. "Uh, how do I get out again? Your friends are bound to see me."

"Oh." Harry said. (I hadn't thought about that.) "Go to that pile of books, there's a cloak underneath it." Harry then said pointing to the heap of junk beside his bed.

Draco went to the side of the bed to retrieve the cloak. He went through the pile of books, noting the titles vaguely but one title caught his eye. Grinning and chuckling to himself, he went on and pulled the cloak from beneath them.

Draco's eyes twinkled and he gaped in awe as the folded material opened and the simmering cloth dropped down in a cascade of twirls. 

"A-an Invisibility Cloak." He stammered. Draco had seen Harry use it before, but holding it in his own hands was an entirely different thing all together.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out. Return it to me tomorrow." Harry said pushing an awe-stricken Draco towards the door.

"O-ok. See you tomorrow you git." Draco said as he put on the cloak. 
    
    "Out!" Harry shouted pointing to the door.

"Alright! Oh and Potter, I never knew you read cheesy romance novels." 

With that Draco closed the door on a very confused Harry. 

"Cheesy romance novels?" Harry muttered to himself. Then he made his way to the pile and went through the books.

Harry groaned as he saw the almost worn out novel titled 'Gone with the Wind'. Written inside the cover was, 'Property of Mdm. Pince'. 

Harry groaned again as he dropped the book and dropped himself on his bed, tired and worn out. And he almost fell asleep before he remembered that he had his first kiss on that very bed. And then he remembered who had he kissed.

"EEWWWW!!!" Harry cried out as he headed to the bathroom. 

There, he brushed his teeth and gargled his mouth till dawn.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Not much plot this chapter. Hehehe.

Wooo, Draco has to deal with a 'violent' Harry ^__^ and Harry has to deal with a seductive Draco ^__^

Draco has the voices of his three selves in his head. ^__^ Poor Draco…Hehehe. And the problem doesn't just stop there……

A cookie for you, lady rhiannon, for a correct guess! Shhh….don't tell anyone though…^__^ 

To:::

Haretsu(x2 ^__^), Kary-Malfoy, Liliku, Chibi Zen-chan, Soulsister, Lunadeath, Sillie, doublejinx17, GinnyLyddieMalfoy, Belle, Olivers Prinzess, i-nv-u50, Bobagorn, Gia (x2 ^__^), obsidian, LadyVader, Sárkány, tierushka, Icy Flame, Evanjeline (x3 ^___^), insanecashew, lady rhiannon!!!

Thanx for your reviews people!! Everyone who reviews gets some muffins and since I'm in a good mood, I'm throwing in a grab from my jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!! (Notice I'm trying to bribe you with food? ^__^;;;)

Again keep reviewing!! I love hearing from you!!

Next chapter: The deal is off? Has Draco really changed back for good? 

Hugs,

=CF=

Ps:: Slight adjustment on the Invisibility Cloak thing. Thanx for telling me **Scythe. **I guess I suffered a memory lapse when I wrote that part. ^___^;;; Hopefully the mistake is corrected.^___^


End file.
